


Bugger Off

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An apparently benign away mission turns bad for Lt. Reed and Ensign Cutler. (10/20/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My first fiction. Feedback would be appreciated (be kind to the fic virgin, please).   


* * *

Things were quiet on board Enterprise. It was the first time in a long time that things had been 'normal.' No double shifts to repair battle damage, no late night tactical meetings...nothing. Nothing and normal made Lieutenant Malcolm Reed feel very unsettled. Rolling over in his bunk the chronometer read 0233. The tactical officer was tired yet unable to sleep. 'Well, I can't just lay here flipping like a bloody fish out of water' thought Malcolm. 'Tea. Yes a cup of tea.'

After pulling on a uniform, Malcolm made his way to the apparently empty mess hall, where he made a cup of tea—English breakfast with milk and sugar. Taking a first sip, he looked across the dimly lit room toward the view port to watch the passing stars. It was then that he saw a lone figure sitting in a chair in the corner near the far view port. "Sorry to disturb, didn't see you there when I came in." Malcolm walked across the room to find Ensign Elizabeth Cutler; feet propped up on a second chair in front of her, cupping a hot mug near hear mouth.

"So, shall we bring this meeting of 'insomniacs anonymous' to order?" she asked wryly, keeping her eyes on the view port.

"What's your cure for a sleepless night, warm milk?" asked Malcolm.

"Eewe, warm milk" crinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out. "No, I'll stick with tea."

"Ah, some soothing chamomile?"

"Chamomile is a weed; it should not be considered a tea. I've very surprised an Englishman would think so."

"Well, I've learned that many people on board, especially women it seems, take to chamomile. I'm an English breakfast man myself" holding his cup up as he took a seat near the Ensign.

"Earl Grey, with sugar" she mimicked the toast.

"Very traditional...for an American."

"Well, I am from New England. We didn't like the tax; we never said anything about the tea."

"Rabble rouser!"

"Imperialist."

With a chuckle they each enjoyed their tea in friendly silence for the next few minutes. It was Liz Cutler who broke the silence. "Maybe I'm falling into some strange space narcosis, but it's too quiet, you know. I keep waiting for something."

"The other shoe?"

"Exactly."

"We should be thankful for the peace. Getting back to the original mission, exploration, first contacts and the like."

"Then why are we drinking tea at three o'clock in the morning?" she asked with a cock of her head.

"We're nutters. Completely off the trolley!"

"Here's to mad dogs and Englishman." she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come." Archer responded to the chime at his ready room door.

"Captain. Here are the reports on the Kliandi system." T'Pol handed a PADD over to the Captain. "One Minshara class planet and..."

"Minshara class. Life signs? Humanoids?" The Captain interjected, with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"No humanoid life signs, although there does appear to be an abundance of hymenoptera, neuropteran, hemiptera, mantodea, homoptera and odonata." This elicited a blank stare from Archer. "Insects, Captain." T'Pol said flatly. "The system also contains an unusual nebula, approximately one hundred million meters in length. At this range we are unable to take detailed readings of the nebula's consistency. I recommend that we plot a course for further investigation."

"Hold your horses, T'Pol..."

"I do not possess any equine...I see, another human aphorism."

"A planet full of bugs sounds like an excellent opportunity for our resident entomologist to stretch her legs." Jonathan Archer knew it had been some time since Ensign Elizabeth Cutler had been able to practice in her field of expertise, exobiology. She had spent the majority of the previous three years as an assistant to Doctor Phlox and serving, too frequently he thought, as an emergency medic. "Inform the Ensign of her field trip and assign Lt. Reed to accompany her. I don't want her down there without some protection. Have Shuttle Pod 2 readied for them. Then you may have Mayweather set a course for your nebula, T'Pol."

"I shall attend to it, Captain."

When Ensign Cutler reported to the shuttle bay, she found Lt. Reed checking over an array of equipment including scanners and specimen collection containers along with two phase pistols and a plasma rifle. "A bit of overkill, don't you think, lieutenant? If we have to battle our way out, we can always just step on them" she said with a grin.

"Ensign, it is my job to protect this ship and her crew. I will not be caught unprepared in what looks to be a benign situation." Reed snapped back in a very serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

After giving Liz her phase pistol and holster he said "here, you'll want to take care with this" handing her a large silver cylindrical object.

"Do I need a detonator for this?"

"No, but some sugar perhaps." He looked over his shoulder with a bit of a grin. "Earl Grey. A little something for the flight."

"Thanks, lieutenant."


	3. Chapter 3

Shuttle Pod 2 came to rest in a valley, surrounded by large, jagged cliffs. As Liz climbed out and looked over the terrain it reminded her a bit of the American southwest. It was fairly barren, red and gold hued soil and hot, with an emphasis on hot. "Great...heat. I hate heat" she muttered to herself as she started her preliminary scans.

"Ensign, stay close to the shuttle until I have assessed the area" Lt. Reed said forcefully.

"Sure." With that Liz took a seat next to the shuttle pod, enjoying what little shade there was. 'You know, Malcolm's kind of sexy, when he does that take charge thing' she thought to herself. 'No, stop that. You can't be thinking about him like that on an away mission. But he does look really good in sunglasses. Did he look this good during target practice sessions?'

"Ensign" Lt. Reed called. "Ensign?"

"Hmm...yes, sir."

"Every thing alright?"

"Just acclimating to the temperature."

"I'm satisfied with my readings. You may begin assembling your gear. Where would you care to begin?"

Liz looked over her PADD. "The cliff 1.25 kilometers to our northwest. There are numerous readings across several orders in that area. I think that's our starting point."

After a short hike to the base of a cliff, Liz found her prey. She scanned and collected samples of several creatures, which to Malcolm looked like ordinary beetles, roaches, crickets and other crawlers he would rather not think any more about.

Every so often, Liz would look up from her scans and collecting to watch Malcolm as he patrolled the perimeter, scanner in hand, phase pistol holstered at his side and a rifle slug across his shoulder for good measure. Now that was a man who wasn't taking any chances. Liz returned to her collection only to be interrupted a shot time later by a rather perturbed lieutenant swatting at his arms and back.

"Oh, bugger! Ensign, come get one of your specimens before he eats me alive."

"Hold still, lieutenant." She felt a small bulge crawl under the sleeve of Lt. Reed's uniform. With a few shakes and a little pushing on the cloth, soon a small beetle dropped to the dirt. With a quick stomp, Malcolm Reed eradicated the erstwhile enemy.

"Lieutenant!"

"Well that will show his kind to mess with Star Fleet." Looking up at his now annoyed companion "oh, ensign, I'm sure he is one of billions on this planet. He certainly won't be missed. Frankly, my skin is beginning to crawl watching all of these...things. I do not know what you find so appealing in your line of work."

"Be that as it may, our job is to collect samples, not 'smush' them under your boot."

"And I would think that we have enough samples by now, Ensign."

"Actually, I'm getting some odd readings from the ravine about 800 meters to the north. I'd like to take a look. We do have over five hours before we are scheduled to rendezvous with Enterprise. Why not stretch our legs?"

"Yes, why not go bug hunting in 40 degree weather. An excellent idea, ensign" said a now grumpy Malcolm.

"My, but the English do get testy in the heat" she said mocking his accent.

"Yes and chipper Yanks may find themselves looking for alternate transportation home."

"Hey!"

And with that the two gathered their gear and samples and began their walk to the ravine


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm watched as Liz began a fresh set of scans in the ravine. He didn't see any signs of insect life, for which he was thankful. His eyes had left his own scanner as he continued to watch her. 'Why haven't you taken notice of her before? She really is quite lovely. Maybe it's the light, the way the sun has flushed her cheeks. Maybe it's the way her face lights up when she finds a new specimen' he thought. 'Oh god, man, get a grip on your self. She's an ensign, under your protection during an away mission. Mind back at the task at hand. Scan for any threats.' "What the hell..." he muttered.

"Lieutenant, I think there is something wrong with this scanner. These readings can't be right" she yelled across several meters. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound and looked down toward her feet.

Moving rapidly toward Cutler, Reed called out "Ensign, get back, I'm reading an unstable subterr..." With that the ground gave way beneath them.

She held her eyes closed for several seconds, waiting to hear and feel the end of rubble falling on her. She opened her eyes and started to spit dirt out of her mouth. "Shit." 'Oh, God' she thought what about "Malcolm?!"

"Over here." She heard him groan from behind her. She patted her pockets, searching for her flashlight. Finding it, she pulled it out and turned to find him. "You needn't shine it right in my eyes."

"Sorry. You o.k.?" She climbed over several rocks and a pile of dirt to kneel next to him.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm o.k. How far down do you think we are?"

"Far enough that I don't think we can get back the same way we came it." Sitting up, Malcolm paused for a moment. "Do you hear that?"

Liz listened intently and then it came to her...clicking, rustling. It was getting closer. "Shit."

"Yes, you keep saying that. How many of your little friends do you think are down here with us?" Malcolm asked.

"That's the problem. If my scans on the surface were right, they aren't my little friends."

"What are you saying?"

"My scans were showing several large odonata, very large, and I was reading some other signs that I've never seen before."

"What in hell's name is an odonata and exactly how large?" Malcolm quizzed as he pulled out his phase pistol.

"Odonata—basically a bug with teeth, they usually have wings at maturity. Like a dragonfly."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"Not bad if you want to meet up with twenty baby bugs with teeth, each one about twice our size."

The sounds were getting closer. Malcolm pulled out his flashlight and searched for his plasma rifle, with no luck. He started to scan the tunnel they had fallen into. Two openings with sound advancing from each. His scanner had obviously taken a jolt in the fall and was starting to fade out. "Liz, is your scanner operable?"

"Yes."

"Get readings on each tunnel, we need a way out and fast."

"To our right, looks like it breaks out of the cliff about three- quarters of a kilometer south-east. But it looks like we'll need to get past a few friends first."

"You still have your phase pistol?"

"I'd never think of going out without accessorizing an outfit" she joked. 'Note to self, must pick better times to joke with senior officers.'

"Stay tight with me, but keep on eye behind us. I don't want one of these little buggers sneaking up from the rear." He paused and looked back at Liz. She must be frightened, but she wasn't showing it. 'Damn, she only scored 28 out of 40 during her last target practice. I really must spend more time on crew training' Malcolm thought. "Don't worry Liz, if all else fails, I'll use my boot again." He gave her a smile. "Let's get the hell out of here."

They were half way through the tunnel when the noises became much louder ahead of them. Malcolm pulled Liz behind a large rock and peered ahead. He saw some movement, but couldn't make out exactly where it was. Suddenly his answer came, from in front of him and above him. Pushing Liz practically under him, he got off five shots, taking down four large bugs. A fifth dodged past his him, but as he turned to get off another shot, he saw the creature drop. Standing up he looked down to see Liz had taken aim and killed it. "Brilliant shooting, Ensign" he beamed at her.

Liz smiled momentarily, but suddenly her face was awash in panic. "Malcolm, watch out!!"

He turned to come face to face with a hissing creature. As he raised his phase pistol to fire, it sprayed a stream of acrid liquid toward him. He fired, dropping it instantly.

"Aaagh!!!" Malcolm screamed, dropped and writhed in the dirt.

"Malcolm! Malcolm! Oh, God, talk to me." Liz rushed to his side and pulled him onto his back. His hands were clutching at his face. "Malcolm!" She pulled his hands away and wiped at his face.

"My eyes, Liz. I can't see!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaagh!!!" Malcolm screamed, dropped and writhed in the dirt.

"Malcolm! Malcolm! Oh, God, talk to me." Liz rushed to his side and pulled him onto his back. His hands were clutching at his face. "Malcolm!" She pulled his hands away and wiped at his face.

"My eyes, Liz. I can't see!"

"Hold on Malcolm." Liz scrambled back a few feet, looking for her pack. Finding it, she pulled it over to Malcolm and furiously pulled items out until she came to a bottle of water. "Hold still, Malcolm, I need to rinse your eyes out." Liz held each of his eyelids open as she began to flush the venom from his eyes. Malcolm gritted his teeth in agony as the water poured over his face.

Pulling her first aid kit from the sack she said "Let me give you a hypospray for the pain."

"No!! I've got to keep a clear head. Just get me behind a rock and find my phase pistol."

"No. I'm going to treat your eyes, lieutenant." She began pulling gauze and bandages from the first aid kit.

"Ensign, you've got to get back to the shuttle. Just get me over the side of the tunnel so I can keep a defensible position."

"What do you mean 'defensible position?' I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You most certainly are, ensign! I'll just slow you down. You've got to make it back to the shuttle. When Enterprise doesn't find us at the rendezvous coordinates, they'll home in on the shuttle's beacon. Make it back to the shuttle and you'll be safe there for the next few hours."

"And just how will you defend yourself if you can't see?" Liz questioned testily as she wrapped bandages around Malcolm's head.

"I still have my ears, ensign. I'm well trained and still armed. Don't worry about me."

"No, sir. I'm not leaving you here..."

"It wasn't a request, ensign. It was an order."

"Then you can testify at my court martial, because I'm not leaving you. You would never leave a member of an away team, and neither will I."

"Damn it, ensign, now is not the time to argue. Get your phase pistol and get going. Keep to the sides of the tunnel to minimize your exposure. You're becoming a fine shot. You'll make it back to the shuttle. Just give my location to..." Suddenly, Cutlers scanner began beeping.

"Shit, we've got company. OK, lieutenant, on your feet." Liz grabbed Malcolm's hand and pulled him up. "Hold on to my belt and so help me, if you let go, I'll kick your ass back to England!" she hissed at him.

They made slow going toward the tunnel opening, but her scanner showed just another 20 meters to. That was when Cutler saw them...three, five, nine...in front of her.

"Get down, lieutenant!" Malcolm was hurled to the dirt by Cutler. He heard her phase pistol discharge...miss, hit, hit, hit, miss, hit, hit, miss, miss, hit, hit, hit, miss..."Aaaahhhhh!" he heard Liz scream. Hit. A spray of warm, sticky liquid covered him.

"Liz!!" He screamed for her, searching on his hands and knees. "Liz, where are you?!"

"Here" she gritted through her teeth.

Malcolm made his way toward her voice. "How badly are you injured?"

"Just a little bug bite, sir" she said, looking down at the dagger like fang protruding from her left thigh.

Malcolm felt for her, first taking her hand, then instinctively patting her down to feel for injuries, through the sticky remains of her last kill. His hand came down from her hip on to her thigh, toward her wound. A wave of warmth flooded through Liz and she didn't know if it was from the injury or having Malcolm's hands on her body. "Don't!...You could cut yourself" she said, her breath coming in small pants. Malcolm's hands slowly and gently made there way to find the jagged fang protruding from her thigh.

Trying to keep Liz calm and her spirits up, he said, "Well, perhaps when we get this out of your leg, you can put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy."

"Yeah, what do you think I'll get for it?"

"That feels like a pretty good sized tooth...maybe a bottle of Andorian ale."

"Sold!" she said, with a slight grimace from the pain.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Liz struggled to her feet, and then bent down to take Malcolm's hand. "OK, lieutenant, recess is over. Time to get back to the shuttle."

"I just hope you're not expecting me to carry you" he said with a slight smile.

"No, but there better not be any regulations against using a superior officer as a crutch."

"Consider it your reward for improved phase pistol accuracy."

As the two limped toward the exit from the tunnel she asked "So, what do I get when I hit 100%?"

"I'll have to give that some thought, Liz..."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was lower in the sky, but the heat was still unbearable, as Reed and Cutler made their way back to Shuttle Pod 2. Malcolm stumbled blindly across the dry terrain, his thoughts bouncing between sending an emergency message to Enterprise, getting medical attention for Liz and...well, how good it felt to have her so close to him. Liz had her left arm around Malcolm's shoulder and his right arm was around her waist. Every so often he would turn toward her and could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo. But the good feelings started to wash away from him as he became more aware of her struggling. Her breath was becoming shallow, her body temperate was climbing and her head would occasionally nod forward before she shook it, trying to clear her mind.

"I can see it, Malcolm. Just a few more meters."

When they finally arrived at the shuttle, Malcolm helped Liz onto the rear bench, propping her bad leg up as best he could. He then turned to seal the door behind them. Blind or not, Malcolm knew every inch of this shuttle. He pulled water bottles and a first aid kit from the cargo area and brought them over to her side. "Drink this" he said, reaching out to feel for her hand and bringing the bottle up to her.

Malcolm then made his way toward the front of the shuttle. There he ran his hands across the control console and engaged environmental controls. He then tried to raise Enterprise. "Shuttle Pod 2 to Enterprise...Shuttle Pod 2 to Enterprise." 'Bloody hell' he though 'still out of range.' With that he engaged the emergency beacon and returned to Liz's side.

"We need to tend to that bite of yours."

"Thanks, but aren't I the emergency medic. Shouldn't I be taking care of you?"

"It seems to me that you played quite well at security officer today, which leaves me with the role of nurse-maid." Malcolm took her hand and reached up for Liz's head to smooth her hair back. It was then he could feel the intense heat radiating from her. Pressing his hand against her forehead "My God, Liz, you're burning up."

Liz had known from just after the fang ripped through her flesh that poison was making its way through her system. "Yeah, I think I may be having a reaction to the bite."

"We've got to get that thing out of you."

"No, Malcolm, I don't think we can. It's in the bone and even if we could get it out, I don't think I could control the bleeding." Malcolm held his hand up to her face to stroke her cheek. He felt a single tear slip down to his finger. "Well now I've done it, crying in front of a superior officer. There goes my next promotion."

"It's going to be ok, Liz. It's going to be just fine." With that Malcolm sat on the bench and pulled her up against him stroking her back and letting her tears fall onto his shoulder and chest.

Malcolm knew time was of the essence. Liz needed to be on Enterprise, in sickbay. He needed to get this shuttle off the surface and get to the rendezvous coordinates. He couldn't, he wouldn't, put her at any further risk than he already had.

"Liz, I don't think we can just sit here and wait for Enterprise. I need your help." Liz nodded, forgetting Malcolm's bandaged eyes. "Liz? Are you with me?"

"Sorry, Malcolm. I'm with you. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be my eyes, Liz.

Malcolm helped Liz to the pilot console. "Have any flight experience, ensign?"

"They played Airport '77 at movie night a while back."

"Ah, then you'll be aces. Can't possibly bodge" he laughed back.

With that Malcolm began running through the preflight sequence with Liz. He was going to get her home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Travis, how long until we reach the rendezvous coordinates?" Captain Archer asked his helmsman.

"43 minutes sir."

A few minutes later, Hoshi picked up a signal. "Captain, I'm picking up an emergency beacon from Shuttle Pod 2. Sir, we're being hailed."

Across the comm. came "Shuttle Pod 2 to Enterprise"

"Enterprise to Shuttle Pod 2, we've got you, lieutenant. What's your emergency?" Archer stood tense in front of the communications station.

"Captain, we have a medical emergency on board. Ensign Cutler has lost consciousness."

Archer interjected "We'll have Phlox standing by at the shuttle bay, Malcolm."

"Sir, I am unable to dock the shuttle. Request a pilot be transported aboard."

"What?"

"Sir, I can't see. I won't be able to dock. It's either transport a pilot aboard or use the grappling arm."

"Travis, get us to that shuttle now." Archer commanded "Archer to Tucker."

"Tucker here, Cap'n"

"Report to the transporter room, Trip. On the double." Turning toward the turbo lift, "T'Pol, you've got the bridge" Archer said before the door slid closed behind him.

Malcolm placed the shuttle on auto pilot, holding its position. He made his way back to Liz, pulling her head into his lap and smoothing her hair back. He checked her pulse and breathing, both of which were weak. "Hold on Liz, we're almost home."

Within minutes Enterprise arrived and Commander Tucker, despite his dislike of the technology, transported aboard the shuttle.

"Jeezus, Malcolm." Trip said as he took the helm. "What the hell happened?"

"Just get us back, Trip. She's fading fast." Malcolm pleaded with his friend.

"We're dockin' now, buddy."

Malcolm was sure his eye lids were moving. He was awake; he could hear people about him and knew from the smell and the sounds that he was in sickbay. Yet, there was nothing but blackness before him. He pulled his hands up toward his face and felt a cold, hard object above his eyes.

"Nothin' doin', Malcolm. Doc says that thing has to stay on for another 40 minutes" Trip said, pulling Malcolm's hands away from the retinal stimulator.

"Trip...how is she?"

"Doc says she'll be fine. He's removing the fang, or whatever the hell that thing is, now. Think she'll be off her feet for a few days, thought. Guess that venom will take some time workin' out of her system. Think somebody needs to tell Liz to collect smaller samples next time. Ya' know, pick on somebody her own size."

"It's my fault, Trip. It was my job to take care of her!"

Malcolm heard a technician tell Trip not to agitate the patient, and then he felt a hypospray hit his neck. "It was my fault" he mumbled "my fault..."

Malcolm found himself squinting as he woke up. 'Why the hell is everything so bright' he thought. A shadow came across his face. "Phlox says you'll need to wear these for a couple of hours." Captain Archer held a pair of sunglasses in front of Malcolm.

"Thank you, Captain." He took the glasses and put them on, blinking to focus his eyes. "How is Ensign Cutler?" Malcolm asked his commanding officer.

"She's resting. Phlox expects her to make a full recovery."

"I take full responsibility for the failure of the mission, sir, and for Ensign Cutler's condition."

"Whoa, slow down, Malcolm. Judging by the, shall we say...remains, covering the two of you, I'm guessing you gave as good as you got. Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll be the judge of whether or not the mission was a failure. And let's keep in mind that you both made it back."

Malcolm recounted the entire mission for the Captain, from the promising beginning, to the cave in. He detailed each moment in the tunnel for his commander.

"Nine kills, Malcolm? Are you sure?" Archer asked.

"Quite sure, sir. I counted 14 shots, five misses and nine kills. It was after the eighth that one of them got her, that's when she hit the ninth...at close range" he said looking down at his still soiled uniform. "Of course, when you count her earlier kill, the total is ten. She saved my life twice in that tunnel, sir. And of course, we wouldn't have made it back to the shuttle if not for the ensign."

"How did you manage to get the shuttle off the planet surface?"

"Ensign Cutler. I talked her through pre-flight and take off. Once we had altitude, I was able to feel my way through. I didn't think she would make it if we waited for you to find us."

"Geez, giving Travis a run for his money, aren't you. Just don't try flying Enterprise blindfolded." Archer joked back.

"I apologize, sir. Again, I take full responsibility for the mission."

"Malcolm, I don't see the mission as a failure. We all know the risks involved when going into an unknown environment. Did you ever stop to think that it was your training that allowed both you and Ensign Cutler to deal successfully with the situation with which you were presented?"

"Sir, the ensign should never have been in that situation!"

"So now you're telling me that I should keep my entomologist on board at all times? No more away missions? Who else should I keep on board, lieutenant? You have to let people do their jobs, Malcolm. It's your job to make sure that they have the skills to deal with situations as they arise. It seems to be you did that. And very well I might add. She had nine kills."

"Ten, sir" Malcolm replied.

"Well there you go. Take the next couple of days off, lieutenant. You've earned them. Get your full mission report to me by the end of the week." With that Archer left sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

Phlox released Lieutenant Reed to his quarters to rest. Malcolm insisted that he be informed of any changes in Ensign Cutler's status. He spent the next few hours pacing his cabin, waiting for news. Finally the comm. broke the silence.

"Pholx to Lt. Reed"

"Reed here."

"I thought you would like to know I have released Ensign Cutler. I expect she shall make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Reed out."

About 15 minutes after speaking with the doctor, and a quick stop by hydroponics, Malcolm found himself in front of Liz Cutler's quarters. 'It's only proper to check in on her. You were responsible for her during the mission. You owe her a deep debt of gratitude for saving your life. But remember your place...you're her superior. It would be improper to follow on your feelings. You are here to check on her well being. Anything more would simply be out of the question.' "Oh, bugger off" he muttered to his conscience and pushed the chime.

"Come" he heard from inside as the door opened.

Malcolm slowly entered Liz's quarters. As he peered to his right he saw the Ensign on her bunk, pulling a blanket up to cover her legs.

"Are you up to accepting visitors baring apologies...and flowers?" he asked sheepishly, pulling a small bouquet of white flowers from behind his back. "I didn't think you'd be up to Andorian ale just yet."

"Lieutenant, you didn't need to bring flowers. And why would you need to apologize?"

Malcolm placed the bouquet on her side table and pulled a chair from her desk, sitting to face her. "Well, if I had taken better care on the mission, you wouldn't be laying here mending your leg."

"If I didn't insist on going into that ravine, you wouldn't have been walking around like one of the three mice. And I'm very happy that nothing happened to your eyes. They are much too handsome." 'What did I just say' and her cheeks flushed.

"Ensign..."

Liz's heart dropped when she heard that word. 'Ensign. Yes, I must remember that I am just an ensign in his eyes.'

"Ensign, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. When I heard you scream and couldn't see that you were alright, Liz, I...I just don't think I could have lived with myself should anything have happened to you."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm alright. You're the one who got me back to Enterprise."

"I am the one who needs to thank you. You killed ten of those things to keep me alive. You got me back to the shuttle. You got us off the ground..."

"Maybe we should just call it a draw." Liz interjected, with a slight smile.

"No, I shouldn't be let off the hook that easily. Look at you..." Malcolm reached over and stroked her leg through the blanket. The electricity was not lost on either of them. Malcolm kept his hand on her leg, fighting against the voice in his head telling him this was far from 'proper.' Liz put her hand over Malcolm's and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm fine, Malcolm. Phlox says I'll be up and around in no time. I just have to put up with a purple leg for a while."

Malcolm carefully lifted the blanket covering Liz's leg. She had on a pair of white shorts which provided a dramatic contrast against the dark purple veins left by the poison. He followed the purple down her leg where it was interrupted briefly by a clean bandage over her healing wound. The purple continued down her leg almost to her ankle. "It looks much worse than it is" she said shyly, embarrassed to have him see her like this.

"I'm so sorry, Liz." Malcolm stroked the bare skin of her leg with the back of his hand and fingers. The heat between them was obvious and yet Malcolm still fought it.

"I...I should be going, ensign. You need your rest." He pulled away, getting up and pushing the chair back toward the desk.

"Thank you for the visit, lieutenant. Umm, before you go, would you mind helping me up?" Liz cautiously moved her injured leg off the side of the bed. Malcolm reached down to take both her hands in his and help her to her feet.

She was now standing just inches before him. His heart was pounding. He didn't let go of her hands. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sent. When she looked up at him, he knew he couldn't resist any longer. He dropped one hand down to her waist and pulled her closer.

"We shouldn't, you know" he whispered.

"I know, I just don't care" she whispered back.

With that Malcolm Reed leaned in and softly kissed Elizabeth Cutler. And she kissed him back.

"Are you sure, Liz?"

"Do you think I would 'stand' for anything less?"

He thought about her comment ever so briefly "Lured me into that very well, you know."

"I've learned tactics from the best."

The next thing Liz knew she was being lifted into his arms and placed back on her bunk. Malcolm kicked off his shoes and was soon nuzzling next to her, careful not to hurt her leg. He slowly ran his fingers down her cheeks and softly over her lips, before leaning in to kiss her once again. Liz pulled him down toward her, her arms wrapped up around his neck, her fingers starting to stroke the nape of his neck.

Their kisses became longer, hotter and deeper. Soon Malcolm hands were exploring Liz's body. Her shoulders, her arms, her waist and then up under her shirt to find her already hard nipples. His mouth sucked at her neck, followed by his tongue lightly trailing up her throat.

Malcolm broke contact with Liz and sat up, kneeling at her side. Liz leaned forward sitting up in bed, their eyes never leaving one another. She reached out to Malcolm, running her hand down his chest. When her hand reached the bottom of his sweater, her other hand joined it and began to pull it up. Malcolm reached down with one hand and finished pulling it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

He moved one leg over her, to straddle her body. He reached down with both hands and began to pull her t-shirt up. She simply put her arms in the air, and when the shirt was gone let her arm drop around Malcolm's neck. Malcolm made quick work of her bra, finally pressing flesh against flesh. Malcolm pulled her closer to kiss her again, letting out a small moan in her mouth. Liz's hand ran up and down Malcolm's smooth, muscular back and came to rest around his waist. Soon, her hands came around and her fingers ran up and down his chest, finally coming to rest at the top of his trousers. As Liz started to undo his pants, Malcolm made one final appeal before loosing all track of his senses.

"If we do this, Liz, there's no going back. Are you sure? I would hate myself if I thought for one moment I pushed you toward something you didn't want."

"Malcolm, stop talking and get your pants off."

"You yanks are a pushy lot, aren't you?" he said with a wicked grin.


	9. Chapter 9

For as much pain as she had felt in the past 36 hours, Liz Cutler was waking to a morning filled with as much happiness and warmth as she thought she had ever felt. Spooned up against her back, with his arm possessively wrapped around her waist, was Malcolm Reed. The two bodies were practically glued to each other by a combination of sweat, saliva and the juices they had wrung from each others sated bodies the night before.

A smile crept over Liz's face as she remembered the night before. Malcolm was an amazing lover. She had never really believed the gossip that Malcolm had been a ladies' man before being stationed aboard Enterprise, but now she understood. It wasn't the memories of the physical, however, that brought her the greatest joy. Liz was remembering all of the talking and sharing that passed between the two. Malcolm had opened up in a way she was sure he did very rarely, if ever. He had told her of his upbringing and his family, which tore at her heart. How could anyone ever be disappointed by such an accomplished man? It boggled her mind. He talked of Malaysia, the Reed family history and his aqua phobia. She couldn't imagine Malcolm ever being afraid of anything, and yet it made him so much more human to her. Stories of Madeline and childhood memories were shared. She was so glad that he had some good memories to go along with the others.

Liz had told Malcolm of summers in Maine and on the Cape, clam bakes and lobster boils. She shared how much she enjoyed the way the trees changed color in the fall and the first snow of the season, and the second, and the fifth...Liz told him about Thanksgiving and Christmas in the Cutler home, tailgate parties during football season and playing hockey on the pond. Malcolm had squeezed her like she was a fairy tale come to life.

Liz sighed at the memories of the night before and felt the hand across her waist move up to clasp her hand. "Good morning, luv" he whispered with a kiss on her cheek.

"It is a good morning, isn't it, Malcolm?" she asked a bit tentatively.

He rolled up on to his elbow and looked down into her eyes "Yes. Better than good, in fact. It's a wonderful morning" eliciting a smile from Liz. There was a pause as he rubbed her leg under the sheet. "How's it feeling?"

"A little, sore, but I'll live."

"You had better" and he leaned down to kiss her.

The spell was broken as the door chime rang, startling them both to the core.

"Who is it?" Liz called out.

"It's Hoshi. I just wanted to bring by some breakfast."

"Just a sec."

Malcolm began to furiously pick up his clothes, as Liz tried to pull on her shorts and t-shirt, motioning him to get in the bathroom. Liz tucked her bra and panties beneath her pillow.

Liz limped to the door to open it, finding Hoshi standing with a tray piled high with food. "Didn't know what you'd be in the mood for" Hoshi said walking in to place the tray on Liz's desk "so I got a little bit of everything...eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, oatmeal, juice, milk and tea."

Liz just stood stunned in the middle of the room.

Looking at her perplexed friend, Hoshi cocked her head and said "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I woke you up, didn't I? Sorry, I just figured you wouldn't want to walk to the mess hall, so I thought I bring breakfast by."

"No, Hoshi, it's o.k. Thanks. This is great. I guess I'm just a little tired still. But I really appreciate it."

"I just hope you're feeling better" Hoshi said. It was then that something caught her eye at the foot of the bed. Beige suede shoes. Mens shoes. Malcolm's shoes?! "Listen, I've got to go. I'm meeting someone for breakfast. I just wanted to make sure you were o.k."

"Thanks, Hoshi. Maybe we can get together later."

"Yeah, maybe. Fell better" Hoshi said as she slipped out the door wondering what was going on.

Malcolm came out from the bathroom, partially dressed in his trousers, but without his sweater, and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist to hug her from behind.

"I hope you're hungry. Hoshi brought by enough food for an army."

"Think she suspects anything?" he asked.

"How could she, we didn't suspect anything until last night" Liz said, turning in Malcolm's arms to face him.

"May I serve my lady this morning?" he asked as he bent to kiss her hand.

"You are truly gallant, aren't you Mr. Reed?"

"I shall spare no measure in my attempts to woo you, Ms. Cutler."

"I think I've been thoroughly wooed, Mr. Reed."

"I hope so" and he kissed her again, before leading her back to her bunk. He returned to her desk to pick up the mug and brought it back to her.

"Tea?" he offered.

Giving it a sniff, she wrinkled her nose at it. "Chamomile" at which they both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Hosh." Commander Tucker placed his tray on the table next to Ensign Sato and took a seat. "You seen Malcolm this morning?"

Hoshi shook her head and took a sip of coffee.

"I hope he's not sulkin' in his cabin. Cap'n told him he did a damn good job on that mission yesterday" taking a bite of eggs. "But you know how he frets over every little thing. He's probably been up all night trying to figure out what he could have done different."

"I don't think that's how he spent his evening, Commander."

"Oh?" Swallowing another bite of his breakfast, Trip tilted his head and gave his undivided attention to Hoshi. The two leaned in together over their breakfast as Hoshi described what she saw in Liz's quarters only a half hour before.

"Geez! Liz and Malcolm?" Trip shook his head. "You're friends with Liz...she ever mention anything to you about liken' him?"

"Not a word. If anything, I thought she might be a little afraid of him. She always dreaded target practice." Hoshi replied. "Malcolm ever say anything to you about Liz?"

"Naw. You know Malcolm, he's so damned tight lipped about everything. He'll probably be married with kids before he says anything to me about it. Huh, I wonder how long he wrestled with his conscience about the difference in rank?"

"Think that matters?"

"Not to me, but to Mr. Spit-and-Polish, yeah. Let's keep this under our hats until we know for sure what's goin' on, Hosh. I doubt this is something that Malcolm wants anybody, especially the Cap'n, to know about."

The next couple of weeks passed with Malcolm doing everything in his power not to be caught walking around smiling like the cat that caught the canary. He was absolutely bursting with happiness, but couldn't let it out. Instead, he and Liz were very discreet. They met a couple of times for dinner, once for lunch, but other than that, their paths seldom crossed in public. They waited until late at night to meet each other in their quarters, always careful that no one else was in the corridor. They would, grudgingly, leave each other in the early morning hours, as not to be seen.

Trip and Hoshi had been keeping their eyes on the two, but had not seen anything that would confirm their suspicions. During meals, each had asked their friends about the away mission and how things were since they had come back, but had been unable to illicit a response that would indicate anything more than a brief working relationship between the two.

The curiosity finally got the best of Trip and he decided to confront Malcolm. Near the end of their shift, the engineer made his way to the armory and found the lieutenant going over several PADDs in his small office.

"Hey, Malcolm, got a minute for me?" he asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Uh, sure. Let me just finish up this crew rotation." Malcolm punched a few buttons and then set the PADDs aside to look across his desk at Trip, who had already closed the door and sat down in the chair across from Malcolm.

"Anything wrong, Commander?"

"Naw. This isn't an official visit. Just droppin' bye to talk to a friend."

"With the door closed?"

"Well, I kinda had somethin' personal to talk to ya' about." Trip, usually one to come to the point, seemed rather uncomfortable, shifting in his chair.

"Personal, sir?"

"Damn it, Malcolm. Don't call me sir when I told ya' it was personal. Ah, geez, I'll just come out and ask...are you seein' Liz Cutler?"

Malcolm felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Trying to keep his surprise at the question from showing he quickly responded "Sir, it would be inappropriate for me to fraternize with a junior offi..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Trip interrupted "Don't give me what's in the book, Malcolm. I'm not askin' as a superior officer. I'm askin' as a friend."

Malcolm broke eye contact with Trip and stared down at the desk. "How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I didn't, not for sure. Hoshi and I suspected..."

"Hoshi?"

"Yeah. Um, she saw your shoes in Liz's cabin the morning she took breakfast over."

"You two have known for over two weeks?!"

"Hey, we haven't said a word to anyone else. And you and Liz are doing a great job at keeping the secret. Hoshi and I have been looking for signs, but we haven't seen a thing. So I just figured I would come out and ask."

"Are you going to report this to Captain Archer?"

"Report this? No, Malcolm, I'm not going to report this. I'm happy for you. I wanted you to know that I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. I just thought you might want to have someone to talk to about it. You're so damned tight lipped, I figured you'd never tell me, so I knew I'd have to get it out of ya'. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for ya'."

"Thank you, Trip. That really does mean a lot."

"So, ya' really like her?"

"Yes, I care for her very much."

"I'm happy for you both. In fact, I think we ought to celebrate...discreetly, of course. Why don't you two come over to my quarters Friday night. I'll get Hoshi, we can drink some wine, play some cards, you know, whatever. Just so you two can be out amongst friends."

"I'll ask Liz, but I'm sure she would enjoy that."


	11. Chapter 11

Friday afternoon had come and Liz was impatiently watching the time. 1630 hours, just a little longer to go before she and Malcolm could be a couple in public, even if that 'public' was just Commander Tucker and Hoshi. She had been looking forward to it since Malcolm had sprung the news that the cat was out of the bag. Until then, however, there was work to be done. If she could only concentrate on her scans the time would go by much faster. That and if should could get rid of this darn stomach ache. 'Why did I have meatloaf for lunch?' she thought to herself.

Malcolm was first to arrive at Trip's quarters. "Evenin' Malcolm. Where's the little lady?" Trip asked as he set out wine glasses and playing cards.

"Thought it best she arrive with Hoshi. Didn't want the crew to think your quarters had become a Noah's Ark with pairs arriving."

"Well, Hoshi and I are hardly a pair of anything."

"As a pair, you two certainly seem to share a keen interest in other people's affairs."

"I think we're just jealous not having any affairs of our own to occupy our time."

"Well, perhaps its time you did something about that."

"Don't go puttin' words in my mouth, Malcolm. That's not what I meant."

"Sure about that?"

The door chime saved Trip from having to protest further. He opened the door for Hoshi and Liz.

"I brought some cheese, fruit and pretzels. Poker always makes me hungry" said Hoshi, handing the tray to Trip.

"Thanks for having us over, Commander" said Liz.

"Not in here, Liz, it's just Trip. Glad you and Malcolm could make it. I'm real happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Trip" she said while reaching out to take Malcolm's hand.

The rest of the evening was spent talking, laughing, eating and drinking. The drinking made the poker game far more tolerable for Trip and Malcolm, who were losing their shirts to Hoshi and Liz.

When Liz awoke on Saturday morning it was to an empty bed. Malcolm had already returned to his quarters. Liz didn't have long to think about missing Malcolm before she was overcome by a wave of nausea. The next several minutes were spent in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet. 'Guess the wine didn't agree with me' thought Liz.

Hoshi waved at Liz when she saw her enter the mess hall Monday morning. Once Liz had grabbed some tea and toast, she made her way over to join the other ensign, who looked a bit glum over her breakfast.

"Not enjoying your French toast?" Liz asked Hoshi.

"It's fine. I guess I just have a hard time getting going on Monday mornings. How is it that even in deep space, Monday mornings are the worst?"

"It just goes to prove that some things are truly universal" quipped Liz.

Hoshi looked over Liz's tray "That all you're having?"

"Yeah, my stomach's been bothering me lately. Guess I should cut back on chef's cooking and stick to the salad bar."

"Don't cut back too much. I doubt Malcolm likes scarecrows."

"Hoshi! Mind keeping your voice down. If Travis gets hold of this it will be all over the ship at Warp 8."

"OK, Sorry."

"So, what happened after Malcolm and I left Friday night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. The Commander. Did you finally make it past one-quarter impulse?"

"Liz! I don't remember how much you had to drink that night, but there is no way he sees me like that. He could have any woman on this ship, not to mention most of the aliens we encounter" Hoshi said with a snicker.

"Then why doesn't he? Why do I see you two together so often?"

"I think you're projecting. You don't need to rub salt in the wounds of your 'frustrated' friends."

"I'm just saying that maybe the junior officer should show some initiative."

"Thank you, ensign. I appreciate the advice" she mocked. "Now eat your toast."

As hard as Liz tried to make it through her Monday shift, the discomfort gradually became pain. Finally at 1500 hours she decided to make her way to sickbay. She was halfway down the corridor when the pain became too much and she found herself doubled over leaning against a Jeffries Tube hatch. It was then that a figure appeared in the corridor.

"Ensign!"

"Captain" she gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Phlox was feeding his animals when he saw Captain Archer come through the doors of sickbay with Ensign Cutler in his arms.

"What happened, Captain?" motioning to lay her on a biobed.

"I don't know. I just found her doubled over in the corridor."

Phlox immediately started taking scans. "Ensign, tell me where it hurts?"

"My stomach."

"hmmm..." Phlox seemed perplexed by the readings he was getting. "I'm going to give you a hypospray for the discomfort. Don't worry about a thing, Ensign. We'll take good care of you." Within a few moments of receiving the hypospray, Liz was asleep.

"Captain, would you be so kind as to summon Ensign Sato."

"Why Hoshi?"

"She is a good friend of Ensign Cutler and I need to ask a few questions of her."

Hoshi was shocked to see Liz laying on a biobed when she entered sickbay. Phlox led her into his office, leaving the Captain to pace and wonder what was going on.

"Ensign, can you tell me if Ensign Cutler has recently become close to anyone in particular?"

"By close you mean..."

"Intimate, ensign."

"She and Malcolm have been seeing each other."

"Hmmm. That comes as a surprise. I'm usually quite astute at identifying blossoming relationships."

"They wanted to keep things quiet, doctor."

"Well, they seem to have succeeded. At least until now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ah, doctor patient confidentially, Ensign. However, I will need to speak with Lieutenant Reed as soon as possible."

Hoshi didn't want to acknowledge the thoughts going through her mind, but she knew Trip should be here to comfort his friend when he received the news.

Liz was moved into a procedure room, leaving Hoshi and Captain Archer in the main sickbay. Soon Malcolm Reed arrived and was escorted by Doctor Phlox into the procedure room. A few minutes later, Trip entered sickbay.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep. Doctor Phlox hasn't told us anything..." Hoshi's voice trailed off.

"But..."

"Liz has been sick to her stomach. But she just thought it was something she'd ate or maybe she was coming down with something" Hoshi tried to hold back the tears. They all knew now it was nothing she had eaten.

"How long has this been going on?" Archer asked Trip.

"They've only been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"You've known about it the entire time?"

"Cap'n, I know what you're gonna say. You know as well as I do that Malcolm couldn't tell you. If you had known, your only choices would have been to follow the rules and ask him to end the relationship or not report it and be in hot water yourself if somebody at H.Q. got wind of it. And you know damn well Malcolm wouldn't let you take the heat for him."

"You know I don't care about fraternization regulations."

"And you know how much this must mean to Malcolm to even consider breaking regs. He sure as hell wasn't going to put anyone else on the line for him. He wouldn't even admit it to me until I pressed him on it."

"I know" Archer hung his head knowing the lengths to which his tactical officer must have gone. "I'm heading back to the bridge. Please let the Ensign know..." he paused momentarily "just give her my best on a speedy recovery from her flu."

Malcolm stood next to Liz's bed holding her hand and smoothing her hair back off her face as she slept. He heard the words Phlox said, yet it was as if he were miles away. It couldn't possibly be Liz he was talking about.

"...I can only surmise that the venom negated her ovulation suppressant, allowing for the pregnancy to occur."

"What is the course of treatment?"

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid that there is already significant cellular deterioration. Her body is rejecting the fetus. Ensign Cutler can not carry to term. There is nothing I can do aside from speed nature's process along and make the situation more tolerable for her. I am sorry, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, doctor. I know you've done everything you can. I only want what's best for Liz." A single tear rolled down Malcolm's cheek.

Hoshi and Trip waited for Malcolm to come out of the procedure room. When he finally emerged, Trip saw his worst fears etched into Malcolm's face. Malcolm sat, his sagging shoulders and hanging head enough of a sign that there was a chink in the armor of the usually stoic Brit. Trip took the seat next to Malcolm, looking down at the same invisible spot on the floor that his friend stared at. When Hoshi joined them, Malcolm flatly gave them the news as Phlox had delivered it to him. They said nothing, but it was all Hoshi could do to hold back her tears.

"You know, it that fraction of a second after Phlox told me Liz was pregnant, I...I was so happy. A thousand thoughts filled my mind. I was thinking of all the things I could do for this child that my parents had never done for me." Malcolm paused. "Ah, well, it just isn't meant to be."

"Yes it is Malcolm" Trip said. "Just not yet. But it is meant to be."

Malcolm looked up at his friend and placed a firm hand on his thigh. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Go be with Liz."

Malcolm returned to the procedure room and when the door had been closed for a few seconds, Trip rose from his chair and walked with Hoshi out of sickbay. As they entered the turbolift, Trip noticed that Hoshi started to sob. Taking her into a loose hug and rubbing her back he tried to sooth her tears. "Liz is going to be o.k., Hoshi. No need to cry. Everything is going to be alright."

"I know. It's just that...well, with everything that they have been through, they are still so lucky."

"Lucky?"

"They still have each other" she sobbed.

"You're right, I guess they are lucky."

Trip silently walked Hoshi to her quarters.

"Thanks for walking me back" she said.

"That's o.k., Hosh."

"Well, goodnight."

"Hey, Hoshi" Trip got out before her door closed. Hoshi held the door open and looked back at him. "Um, I was thinking...well, would you maybe like to go to movie night tomorrow...with me, that is?"

A small smile came across her tear stained face. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"I'll pick you up then tomorrow night, then. Good night."

"Goodnight, Trip."

As he turned and walked toward his quarters, Trip thought to himself with a slight smile 'yep, Malcolm and Liz are damn lucky. They have each other.'


End file.
